


Rebecca used to be a lawyer Aaron arrested

by Suggle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Advice, Fiction, M/M, Police, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggle/pseuds/Suggle
Summary: Aaron gets arrested for hitting Kasim





	

The cuffs dug into his skin as the police women tightens them Robert tries reasoning with them but they drag Aaron outside and into the vircle taking him down to the station. Why did he have to punch kasim oh wait it was he attitude to Finn. Then to make things worse Robert saw and they were in mid argument until he got arrested.  
He now sat inside the integration room they asked him the same questions over and over. Why did you hit kasim was there any reason? And more questions kept on coming Aaron thought his head was going to burst they finally walk out of the room getting nothing from him.

Then the door opens he groans more questions"Well I thought you'd be more happy to see me"Rebecca fakes sarcasm and takes a seat next to him her hair tied back dressed in a black skirt and white blouse"What are you doing here?"She raises an eyebrow"Trying to help you Aaron i used to be a lawyer before I moved to Emmerdale"Well that was news to him.   
Him mumers a thanks"I came as quickly as I could Robert told me he's trying to get you out why did you hit kasim?"more questions"Because his attitude towards Finn he's ashamed of him he won't tell his farther about him so I wanted to help Finn but then it all got out of control.... and Robert had to get me of him"Rebecca nods as she listens"Right them you and Robert argued"he nods banging his head against the desk"I'm such an idiot"  
He didn't mean to lose it at kasim. Finn needs to be happy just for at least this one time he's been there from the start sitting with him when he was in a coma and still going after him when kasim just ends it because he's to ashamed of him that just added to Aaron's anger then when he felt families arms wrap around him he relaxed.Robert.

"Rebecca?"She hums writing something's down"Do you think I'll get away with this I managed to screw this up haven't I" the pens clicks"Your gonna to get this over and done with then tie going to marry the man of your dreams in Las Vegas just focus on that don't let your anger overtake your emotions"She lays a hand on his shoulder comforting him"Who new you'd be good on adivice"  
"Sometimes you just need it...... and Robert will stand by you Aaron no matter what the outcome is" he really wishes he could see Robert and apologise for being an idiot."You will soon"Its like Rebecca read his mind maybe things will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if mistakes done late


End file.
